Prophecy
by The TigRRnator
Summary: Alaura has received a prophecy, one that claims the end upon the four worlds. When she becomes in possession of the being that will be the death of everything, can she raise it and stop it from it's destiny? Or has the prophecy already begun...


**Okay, I don't know how many people read my previous stories but for anyone who read a story called _Prophecy: Inner Awakening_, I am sorry for re-doing it _again._ I'm just never happy with it I guess.**

**Anyways, this is the Prologue of the story. I don't know how long it'll take me to write the story because I'm busy with working and trying to figure out how to make animated videos and stuff. So yeah... .**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

She ran her hand through her long silver hair in a very human like gesture. Staring out at her land, she sighed, her heart feeling heavy with sorrow. All of this beauty, the soft blue grass, the always purple sky that was a dark lavender tonight, all the innocent Lunarians and all the creatures that inhabit it were going to perish and there was nothing she could do. She covered her eyes, hoping the terrible images would go away. A hand touched her shoulder and she turned her head, pushing her hair away from her eyes. It was her husband, his curved black claws wrapping kindly around her skin.

"Alaura, you've been staring at Lunaria for a longer time than usual." His growling voice said quietly. He bent down to her level and gazed at her with his good eye, the piercing orange color gazing at Alaura, "What is troubling you?"

Alaura couldn't help but feel the need to confide in her second in command. She wrapped her arms around him and petted the white and black spotted fur on his back, "It's everything Al, I received a prophecy."

Al pulled back, his whiskers twitching, "A prophecy? Alaura, why haven't you discussed this with me? Me, of all people should know about these things."

"Please do not be angry with me." Alaura said, her eyes pleading, "I couldn't find the words to tell you about this."

"Why? What could be so terrible?"

"Everything is going to be gone." She murmured.

Al glanced around for a moment, confusion settling into his expression, "What do you mean gone? What's everything? Lunaria?"

"It's more than that. Celestia, Demontra, and the Human World are all going to cease to exist.""

"How is that even possible? Surely nothing is evil enough to destroy the four worlds?"

"I had always assumed that. In the five hundred years I've been the ruler of Lunaria, nothing has ever come close to this. Not even the destruction that the war between Celestia and Demontra had caused could compare."

"There must be a way to stop it." Al said, his lips drawing into a partial snarl.

Alaura, "The pool gave me no solution. I have to think of something myself."

"Have you done anything yet?"

"Yes, I sent Valerie to the Human World to retrieve the future most dangerous being in the four worlds."

"Wait, you're saying that the most dangerous being is a being? Can't we just kill it and be done with it?"

"You know that's not the answer."

"Alaura, this isn't just the whole 'what is right' thing. This is a matter of life continuing. If we let this being live, we risk ending everything." Al gripped Alaura's shoulders firmly, "I know you believe against killing, but it's necessary at times."

Alaura looked down, her face shadowed, "I understand what you're saying Al but, I don't think killing it is necessary. If we can harness it, train it, perhaps it would no longer be a threat." She looked back up at him, "Think about something though Al, we don't even know what would happen if we killed it. If there is something that powerful about it, killing it may not even be effective."

"I suppose you could be right." Al gave in, "I don't suppose you have a precise plan for it?"

"Not yet, that can wait until I see it."

Al opened his jaws to speak when a figure materialized by the door that led back into the palace. It wore a black cloak with the hood up, completely concealing their identity. Suddenly a crying noise came from in the cloak and an arm moved the hood off. A woman's head appeared, tanned with short spiky black hair framing around her fierce gold eyes.

"Valerie…you're back already. Have you found the being?" Alaura asked, her eyes anxious.

Valerie nodded, "I have brought her with me as well."

"Her…?" Al started.

Valerie opened her cloak to reveal in her other arm, a human girl. She looked to be three and she clung to Valerie for her life it seemed, her bright green eyes wide with fear. Her little pale features made appear ghost-like and made her pure white hair stand out, which flowed passed her shoulders. Al started laughing, his laugh coming out to be more like a growling roar. The little girl stared at him, her mouth opening and letting out a screech at the site of Al's jaguar head. She buried her face into Valerie's suit. Alaura's face reddened and she rushed over to Valerie, a scowl on her expression.

"You had better not be playing with me Valerie. I swear to you that I will throw you off this balcony if you're messing with me." She growled.

Valerie's eyes narrowed as she stared at Alaura, "I am not messing with you." She said, as if she never even heard her threat, "This is the being of your prophecy. This is Elecaska Mckair. She is from a Native American tribe in Alaska."

'"She is a mere child!" Alaura exclaimed.

"For now. And even as a child, she has the highest energy levels I have ever sensed. She is a truly powerful being. Though, she is also danger prone. She has the scent." Valerie explained.

"The scent? Are you sure?"

"Yes, her village was under a massive demon attack when I found her. Luckily, the village thought highly of her because she was very protected. Her parents were killed, she had nobody left."

Al wrapped his arm around Alaura, "Which brings me back to my earlier point, we should've let her die. You heard Val, the girl had no one left, if we hadn't interfered, she would've been killed."

"This obviously means something…" Alaura murmured, "It means Elecaska is the being from the prophecy. And it's now our fault for allowing her to live. Yes, I know this could've been prevented Al, but she's here now. She's now our responsibility. From this point on, Elecaska Mckair of Alaska is ours to keep from trouble and hopefully to stop from destroying everything we know as home."

Elecaska looked up and around at the beings that now looked down at her.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that wasn't too horrible for ya. I haven't been writing for awhile so I'm shabby. Anyways, please comment on it. Some reviews would definitely make things come quicker. ^-^ <strong>


End file.
